


One v One

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Couch Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sideways sex, Spanking, Strip Tease, Underage Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Sam Thomas puts himself in a difficult spot against his brother when he sets up a challenge in video games; Each prize a new pleasure for the victor. He just never expected Charlie to be so good against him.
Relationships: Sam Thomas/Charlie Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	One v One

If there was one constant in the Thomas home, it was where brothers Sam and Charlie would be found. In the living room side-by-side, thumbs flicking analog sticks and mashing buttons as they yelled at the television screen. Usually they wouldn’t even bother getting out of their pyjamas. Sam sat there in pyjama pants and a basic black tee, while his older brother Charlie only had boxers and whatever shirt he threw on in the morning. 

Breakfast alternated between leftover pizza, pizza bites, bags of chips, or the often made then ignored bowl of cereal. Their sister Kristy couldn't count the amount of times she’d cleaned up their untouched cereal.

Charlie was always the better gamer of the two. He was older, had more experience with a controller and got more time at home to waste the day away. So Sam was no stranger to losing whenever they whipped out a fighting game, or went at it in first person shooters. He avoided Halo like the plague.

Where things really became interesting was the challenges Sam introduced when they played against each other. It started when he heard from a friend how he and his sister would compete, resulting in the loser pleasuring the winner. First would be with hands, lose again and it grew into using mouth, and at the end of it all, the boy told Sam how he was nailing his own sister every time they played. Suggesting she was losing on purpose to get her brother’s dick. 

It was a pretty strange proposition, but it was pretty appealing. Charlie was certainly not minding that someone would be getting him off, even if it was his own brother, while Sam was hoping the thought of servicing him for losing would distract him enough to net him a win for once. 

“Bye,”

“Mm, bye…” 

Both boys grunted, barely raising their voices as their mother walked out the door early in the morning. Their brother at a playdate, mother on a date, and Kristy off with the BSC meant a house all to themselves for the day. 

Leaning over while blasting zombies’ heads off, Charlie gave Sam a nudge. Lightly chuckling at the boy, “So, you wanna try that stuff you talked about? I mean, if you wanna just suck dick you can say so,”

“Hmph! You’re on! And you’re going to be sucking on mine in no time!” Sam said with a smirk despite the nerves gnawing on him inside. He knew the possibility of him losing was very real, but he wasn’t about to just admit defeat that easily.

“Sure, bro.” Charlie switched the gamemodes over to one-on-one. Adjusting himself a little as a bulge formed in his boxers, Charlie noticed Sam looking with a gulp. He smirked. A nervous opponent meant victory for sure. Their attention adjusted back to the screen as the game loaded in. “So what’s the rules, exactly?”

Sam’s eyes locked onto the screen as he turned corners and collected some ammo, while searching fiercely for Charlie. The boy licked his lips, and took a deep breath. He spotted Charlie but the older boy shot first. Sam ducked down, and his real body jolted to the left with the surprise. “Fucker! It’s best of three, first one to die three times jerks the other off. Then we go again, the loser sucks the other’s dick. So get your mouth ready for a big cock, Charlie-!”

“And then one more round till i’m fucking your bitch ass? Cool.” Charlie shot Sam’s character right through the eye, wearing a broad smirk. “One-Zero.”

“T-That’s just a lucky shot!” Sam grunted as he tried to get back into the game.

The brothers were like trainer hunters as they explored the map in search of each other. Any movement on screen would draw the attention of a rifle or sniper scope, along with a quick warning shot. Often this was found to be nothing, but it got the other putting up defences just in case. The only time there was serious worry over the next five minutes was when Sam spotted Charlie camping out behind a stack of boxes and took his shot. But the sweaty boy’s thumb slipped and he hit barely an inch away from Charlie. It sent the older boy off in a hurry, where he was lost in a maze of rooms not to be found for the next few minutes. Not until he arrived behind Sam and stabbed him in the neck.

Sam cursed behind his teeth while respawning. On a vengeance streak, Sam rushed around the map like a shadow chasing down Charlie. He slammed his thumbs on the button and flicked the analog sticks with precision. Yet the older boy sat beside him just smirking like this was no challenge. So cocky like he was going to win this in spite of Sam’s sharp focus; It annoyed him but that was no reason to back down. Especially when he turned the corner and Charlie just stood there. 

Without needing his scope, Sam shot Charlie down. “Ha! Gotcha, bitch!”

“Cool, you did… Two-One.” Charlie’s grin grew ear-to-ear. “Aren’t I a good brother, letting you get one?”

“You’re just getting sloppy!” Sam smirked feeling slightly more confident in getting a kill in.

“Oh?” Charlie’s voice changed tone. It was silkier, more teasing as he looked away from the screen. Sam gulped seeing the motion in the corner of his eyes. “Sam, turn around.”

“Y-You’re just trying to distract me!” Sam replied though he was straining not to really look.

“Turn around, Samuel.” Came the low voice beside him, so sure of itself Sam almost felt scared to glance at Charlie. Against the younger boy’s better judgment, he turned toward Charlie. Charlie’s eyes rolled. “In the game, dumbass…”

Sam flinched from the word as he hurriedly tried to turn his character around and his attention back toward the game.

The moment Sam turned, Charlie didn’t even look away. His finger hit R2 and BAM!

Sam’s screen turned red with blood splatters and he fell to the ground. Dead. Three to one. He’d lost his own challenge with Charlie and knew now he owed a handie. But the boy’s fingers clawed at the plastic and his eyes fixed to the screen. 

“You…” He said slowly, “Fucker.”

Charlie just smirked wider, with the knowledge of his first victory sealed.

He shifted in his place, putting a foot up on the table. With his crotch pushed out and dick threatening to pop the button on his plaid boxers, Charlie grinned at Sam. “Go on, loser. Jerk me off just like you wanted.”

“H-how thick is that thing?” Sam watched Charlie’s boxers throb, how tight the fabric pulled on the single button hiding it. 

“Come and find out.” Charlie said, pushing his crotch further toward Sam.

Sam grunted. He moved closer, setting down his controller before reaching closer to his brother. After hovering for a moment of hesitation, Sam popped the button and let Charlie’s thickness spring free. It jumped out of its own accord, eager for some attention. Charlie’s dick sat against his waist pulsing while Sam admired it for a moment; Quite the girthy cock, it would easily fit in both hands but his fingers might not wrap around it all. Charlie’s tip was very pale and cut, leading Sam down the length and its slim pulsing veins. His balls were still hidden but a tuft of his jungle peaked out. A nice dark brown with light tips. 

Charlie smirked at his brother’s look, teasing him as he waved his cock close toward his hand. 

Biting his lip as the temptation grew too strong, Sam wrapped a hand around Charlie’s dick. His fingers locked around the girthy cock, lightly squeezing Charlie before starting to move up and down on it. Stroking slow at first, he adjusted to having another boy’s cock in his hand. Especially one twice as thick as his own.

A moan passed Charlie’s lips. His dick twitched in Sam’s tight grip and his hips slowly pushed up to fuck the younger boy’s hand.

“As you imagined?” Charlie’s smirks widened at his brother.

“Sh-shut up, man… don’t make this weird…” Sam pumped the cock faster, pressing his thumb into the side. He went faster on the cock, stroking the full length of it.

“Mmmm, faster! Still need to beat you some more!” Charlie let out a moan as he felt his younger brother’s hand stroking him. It was actually better than he had expected.

Sam looked away as his other hand joined the first. Both working on pumping Charlie’s thick cock, jerking him off at a faster pace. Worshipping the older dick. He listened to Charlie’s smug moans with a glare, just knowing how easy it had been for Charlie to play him. But Sam was determined. Jerking the cock off faster, the young boy squeezed around it. Making the thickness throb harder in both palms, even getting a little thicker.

His hands moved up and down with a tight grip, able to feel its heat and wild twitching of need. Charlie leaned back before thrusting his hips, sliding between the wamn palms. Slowly fucking them at the same time. 

Charlie rubbed his chest with a low moan, the fabric of his shirt ruffling while Charlie explored along the firm torso. All the while slowly moving his hips, sliding between his little brother’s hands. Getting a nice, slow handjob from the brunette. He could do without the glare, but so long as those slim fingers were working his shaft Charlie couldn’t care less. Sam kept jerking his dick for a while, using his thumbs to massage the shaft or tease Charlie’s pink tip. But once it started to ooze precum and expand, he released it. Letting the cock fall back onto Charlie. 

“Damn, you’re just gonna blue ball me like that!?” Charlie snapped, grunting as he sunk into the couch. Sam sat back up and wiped his hand off on the couch. Like that would do anything. Muttering to himself, Charlie took up his controller again. Determined never to lose or touch Sam’s dick. “Whatever, you’re gonna lose anyway…”

“You wish! I’m not losing twice, dork.” Sam’s attention flickered for a moment. Charlie was cocky in leaving his dick out, hard and twitching as they set up the next game. Like he was planning on winning before they even started. “Let’s try capture the flag this time, kay?”

Charlie shrugged, changing game modes to capture the flag.

A 6V6 game loaded up, with the boys playing either side of the screen. Their bot teams were on high difficulty, making it a more even challenge. Or so they thought until they started playing and the game almost looked like it was playing by itself as they both had trouble handling the other’s bot, being easily killed the moment either of them grabbed the flag. Much to Sam’s consternation, Charlie’s team seemed to be doing better overall.

Sam grunted and narrowed his eyes. His thumbs flicked the knobs and hit buttons at a rapid pace, shooting only when he needed. Finding cover until he had the flag in hand. However, the moment he took it and the rush of excitement ran through his body and Sam felt he knew the perfect path back, history repeated itself. He was shot right through the head.

“Fuck!” He swore. Neither Sam nor Charlie cared about swearing around each other.

“Guess you’re not winning any time soon.” Charlie smirked, knowing he was so close to another victory.

“Not like you can get the damn flag either,” Sam snapped. He looked over at his brother while respawning, surprised to see Charlie still hard as rock. He snickered at the aroused confidence.

“Long as my team wins, right?” Charlie pointed at his advantage.

“That’s so unfair, your team’s carrying you! A-and they’re bots!” It was a weak defence in the end. And didn’t take long before Charlie took the flag as Sam’s team was mowed down in a rain of bullets, leaving him to secure the flag. Sam watched on in horror. “What the fuck! Your bots were way better!”

“Nah, I’m just a better leader.” Charlie grinned, despite knowing it was pure luck that it had developed to his favor.

“Fuck you!” Sam bit.

“At the rate we are going, I’m pretty sure that’ll be what I do instead,” The smirk on his big brother’s face was tormenting, all Sam wanted was to smack it off of him. But when the boy sat back disgruntled, Charlie curled fingers around his six and a half inch cock and waved it in the air. “I believe the deal… was you suck me.”

Sam swallowed hard, staring at the thickness in his brother’s hand. His mouth ran dry the longer Sam stared at it, in awe of the size and its throbbing, flaring up tip. A bead of precum still fresh on its slit, drooling lazily. Suddenly feeling rather stupid for even suggesting this challenge since Charlie was far more skilled with a controller.

“I’m waiting…” Charlie teased, waving his throbbing cock at his younger brother.

“I-I’m not touching that with my mouth!” Sam rejected, wanting to call it off despite rising arousal.

“It’s a deal, Sam.” Charlie smirked, having no intention to let him go.

He reached over and a little forcefully pulled his brother down. Giving Sam enough time to position himself before the cock was just inches away from his reluctant lips. It took a while for Sam to hesitantly open his mouth and accept the tip past them. Charlie sunk into the couch moaning when the warmth enveloped his tip, making a pulse run up through his dick.

“Mmm, that’s it, bro. Take more of it.” Charlie placed a hand behind Sam’s head, ensuring him to be unable to pull away from the deal.

Sam growled around his big brother, but indignantly began bobbing on Charlie’s tip. The awfully smooth head felt hot as it rubbed along his tongue, an inviting heat that coaxed Sam in to engulf more to his heart's content. It was a slow process of giving himself away to lust but moment by moment Sam’s lips were wrapping around more, the space in his mouth filled by Charlie. At least the taste was one of an almost sweetness, albeit somewhat sweaty.

While lowering himself further down the shaft, assisted along by Charlie’s forceful hand, Sam began to hum. Adding to the already steamy pleasure his brother could feel with some warm lips wrapped around his shaft, making his dick wet and hot.

His skills with a cock were nothing amazing. Charlie had felt plenty of mouths around his dick, so Sam’s inexperienced mouth needed some training. 

“Use your tongue, dork! And take it down to the balls,” He commanded rather bluntly. This was his reward, not time for Sam to be a pussy about sucking cock. The boy grinned when he saw Sam glaring at him, enjoying the fact that his brother was submitting to him. And despite the glare, Sam had proceeded to follow his instruction.

Though it was strange, more so than the handjob, Sam forced himself down on Charlie. Sliding six and a half inches down along his tongue, able to feel each pulse of heat that flooded his tunnel and fuelled both of their arousals. His tongue, however, was still hesitant to touch Charlie much. He didn’t care if Charlie tugged his hair and forced him along the shaft faster, there was no way his tongue was touching the older boy’s dick.

“You suck,” Charlie grunted as he fucked Sam’s face, making the boy rise and fall upon its length. Sliding through the slim pink lips that hungrily enveloped his dick.

Sam grunted as he kept on sucking. Much to his chagrin though, try as he might it was impossible to keep the cock at bay forever as he started to taste his brother’s cock against his tongue. He almost attempted to spit it out but Charlie pushed the boy down until his lips were flush against his crotch. Feeling tortured while Charlie grinded up into his face, smashing his nose in his sweaty bush. Sam could smell the musk drip off his big brother.

“Yeah, enjoying it bro?” Charlie moaned as he kept pushing deeper down, not giving him any chance to get away.

Sam growled around his big brother and promptly flipped him off, all while deepthroating the six and a half inch dick. He felt the hand force him along its shaft roughly. Fucking his skull hard, slamming him down into his crotch. Worse still, Sam felt it began to grow hot inside his mouth.

“Here it comes!” Charlie announced smugly, pulsing.

Sam was wide eyed, knowing exactly what would be following right after. He struggled but it was too late. It was the last thing Sam wanted to taste. Even so, Charlie still held him tight, no way to escape as hot cum began to shoot out and filled his mouth.

It was a much too salty flavor that flooded his senses, spilling down his tongue and forced down the tunnel of his throat. At first he refused it and tried shoving off Charlie's hand. The older boy wasn’t having any of it, so swiftly smacked his little brother’s cheek. Making it glow a soft red and remind Sam of his place, all while still pumping his seed. Sam gagged immediately, but wishing not to choke he was forced to swallow. Gulping down mouthful after mouthful of hot, steamy cum.

“That’s it…” Charlie moaned as he lightly pushed in and out of the mouth, trying to ensure not a single drop spilt. Once he was sure Sam swallowed it all and was satisfied with the licking clean, he pulled Sam off.

“Gah!” Being released was a literal breath of fresh air. “You’re an asshole!”

“You looked like you enjoyed it so much, I couldn’t help it.” Charlie smiled evilly, his intent to goad his brother further clearer than ever. “Oh, and I’ll be using YOUR ass hole after I win the next round!”

“I won’t fucking lose again!” Sam held his throat, rubbing the sore flesh.

“Just like you didn’t lose the last round?”

Sam grunted at Charlie. “You cheated!”

“Me? Cheat? You set up the round yourself!” Charlie retorted, his smirk not leaving his face.He took up the controller and began loading up their final game mode. One that he’d practised plenty before with friends and knew Sam hated. Getting in his little brother’s pants, or boxers rather, would be a cinch with this; Charlie looked forward to filling that virgin hole with its first cock.

“Noooo!” Sam sunk deep into the couch. “Not gathering! I hate this mode, pick something else!”

Charlie smirked. “Exactly the reason I picked it.”

“Well…that’s not fair. Pick again!” Sam snapped, but it was too late. Charlie had entered them into a game and sealed his fate. Gulping, the handsome brunette’s shaking hand took up his controller and waited for it to begin. The beginning of the end for his virginity.

“Enjoy your last few minutes of being a virgin.” Charlie muttered to his little brother, smirking as the game began.

“C-Charlie!” Sam protested.

His protest died however as his older brother focused on the game, the teen getting doing his best now that he had a big prize on the line. With everything that had happened so far, he wanted - no - he craved Sam’s virginity and he was going to get his little brother’s ass. Charlie’s eyes were locked onto the screen, following paths he’d followed a hundred times before. Finding the hidden collectables worth extra points and easily sweeping up the hard to reach ones that Sam had no chance of collecting if he even noticed them.

Sam was struggling. Against anyone else he would be keeping up pretty well, but Charlie was avoiding the low points and rolling in the highs. So Sam was left with his scraps. A losing battle he was slowly coming to terms with. Still, he never stopped trying. Even managed to snatch a secret collectable before Charlie got to it, racking up some nice points. But still, at the end of five minutes his screen was covered by a deep red banner.

[LOSER]

“No!! O-One more game, Charlie! Just gimme a shot to win!” He pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Charlie wanted his little brother’s body now. 

He’d earned it.

“Strip us down then grab some lube, Sam. You lost and I earned your ass, so i’m taking it.” He said with such confidence that even when Sam’s mouth opened to protest, nothing came out. A sigh of defeat, then a bow of his head. Looking awfully cute when he bit his lip before standing up and stripping for Charlie’s enjoyment. 

“Stop looking so smug…” Sam grumped, while continuing to strip. Peeling his black tee over his head, showing off his lean chest; So perfectly smooth and skinny, with a nice curve to his hips and slight v-lines that Charlie could follow down to Sam’s hands, which were busy pushing his pyjama pants down until he could kick them off, showing off his long, toned legs. Left only covered in a tight, cock-hugging pair of olive green Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Annoying Charlie, who thought Sam would go naked beneath his pyjama pants. “T-there…”

Charlie rubbed his cock slowly, with a thumb hooked into his boxers to expose the full size of his cock. He chuckled at his sexy little brother. “What? Do you expect me to fuck you through those? Take them off, dork.”

“Come on… can’t we count this is one turn and we play again?” Sam attempted.

Sighing, the older boy shook his head. He shook his cock at Sam, then spoke: “This? This here? Is going to fuck you in a minute, dude. BUT I’ll let you have one more round as we fuck. You win, you get anything you want from me. Deal?”

“Including your ass as mine to fuck any time I like?” Sam questioned.

Knowing Sam would lose with ease, Charlie gave him hope. “Sure, I'll be your little cock slave. Now strip naked!”

Sam had less resistance now when stripping off his underwear, letting his dick pop free at last and bob in the air between his legs. A decently girthy six inch cock, a little smaller than Charlie’s six and a half. He was trimmed but not smooth. He smiled proudly, showing off his body.

“Nice, nice. But I thought about it and I might keep these on,” Winking, Charlie tugged at his boxers. After all he wouldn’t need to remove them. So the older boy yanked off his t-shirt then threw it was Sam. When the younger boy swatted it aside, it revealed Charlie’s toned upper body. Broad shoulders and firm pecs with olive nipples, a similar pale shade of pink like his lips. But it was that thickish six and a half inch cock resting in one hand that made Sam gulp, worried about the size. 

“There’s lube in my room.” Sam muttered quietly.

“Hmm, do we really need it?” Charlie smirked teasingly. “Hurry up, and get it dork.”

Sam didn’t take long, surprisingly, before returning to his big brother. He tossed the bottle over. That’s when Charlie noticed the boy had a hand behind his back, already applying the lube to his small, firm butt. Using a finger to rub it on his hole, but didn’t dare penetrate himself. It would help for later if he had.

“Ready?” His brother asked with a purr. He was pouring lube directly onto his dick and letting it just ooze down along his length. Moaning deeply as it trickled down around his balls.

“J-just do it!” Sam groaned as he got back onto the couch with his brother.

Patting his lap with a smug grin, Charlie coaxes Sam to come sit on him. Pressing their dicks together as Sam stared at the size difference, gulping at the prospect of riding it 

“Turn around.”


End file.
